The 23rd Psalm
foi o décimo episódio da 2ª Temporada e o trigésimo quinto de Lost; foi ao ar em 11 de Janeiro de 2006. Mr. Eko interroga Charlie sobre a estátua da Virgem Maria, Claire começa a perder confiança em Charlie quando ela descobre o seu segredo, e Jack é um interessante observador quando Kate dá a um recuperado Sawyer um novo corte de cabelo. Sinopse Flashback Nós vemos guerrilheiros nigerianos em uma pequena vila. Eles pegam o irmão mais novo de Eko e tentam forçá-lo a atirar em um homem velho. O menino hesita, então Eko toma-lhe a arma e atira no velho. Os guerrilheiros se divertem com isso e perguntam o nome do garoto que responde chamar-se "Eko." O líder deles diz que Mr Eko é um "assassino por natureza," e leva-o consigo, deixando o irmão e os outros meninos para trás. O crucifixo de Eko é arrancada de seu pescoço pelo líder, que diz: "Você não precisa mais disso". O irmão mais novo de Eko pega o crucifixo, enquanto Eko vai para cada vez mais longe no jipe dos guerrilheiros. Alguns anos depois vemos que Eko tornou-se um poderoso negociador de armas na Nigéria. Ele se encontra com outros traficantes de drogas que estão tentando vender sua heroína no país. Eko oferece a eles um "favor" - comprar as drogas por um preço ridiculamente baixo e fazê-las sair do país sem serem vistos. O negociante relutantemente aceita. Antes de partir, contudo, ele fala a Eko: "É verdade o que dizem de você. Que você não tem alma." Ele esgana o homem e seu assistente e deixa o filho do homem viver, dizendo: Conte aos seus amigos que eu deixei você viver, que Mr. Eko deixou você viver". Eko visita a igreja na cidade de onde ele fora levado. Seu irmão tornou-se um padre e estava tentando vender estátuas da Virgem Maria para arrecadar dinheiro para comprar vacinas contra poliomielite para a vila. Eko pede a ele um avião, pois somente estrangeiros e missionários tem permissão para voar para fora da Nigéria. Ele afirma que voará com as drogas para fora da Nigéria (para longe de seu povo) e ainda dará dinheiro para seu irmão comprar as vacinas. Seu irmão diz a Eko que ainda o ama, mas se recusa a ajudar. Eko aborda seu irmão pedindo que assine uns papéis que atestem que Eko e dois de seus homens são padres e assim eles mesmos possam voar com a droga. A principio ele recusa, mas Eko afirma que se ele não obedecer seus dois amigos irão incendiar a igreja, então ele, relutantemente, assina. Eko e seus amigos estão vestidos como padres, subindo no avião. O irmão de Eko dirige em direção do avião e pede que ele não vá.Ele é seguido de perto pelo exército nigeriano. Os dois amigos de Eko atiram nos soldados e um deles morre quando os soldados revidam. O irmão de Eko pede que eles parem, mas é atingido logo em seguida. Eko leva seu irmão para o avião e pede que seu amigo o pegue. Seu amigo o pega, mas chuta Eko longe do avião quando ele tentava embarcar. Assim, Eko assiste o avião partir levando seu irmão baleado, os militares se aproximam e, por causa das roupas, confundem Eko com o irmão. Tempo Real Claire se apresenta para Eko e vê que ele está escrevendo trechos bíblicos na parte de cima de seu cajado. Ao ver isso ela menciona que ele deveria conversar com Charlie sobre religião, já que ele carrega com ele uma estatua da Virgem Maria. Eko fica em pânico e imediatamente pede para ver a estátua. Apesar de Claire dizer a Eko que é "somente uma estátua", ele a quebra e mostra a Claire a heroína escondida dentro dela. Acreditando que Charlie ainda é um viciado, Claire começa a perder a fé nele. Eko pede que Charlie o leve até onde encontrou a estátua. Charlie o leva até as árvores e afirma que ele encontrou a estátua ali. Entretanto, Eko fica nervoso e exige que Charlie o leve "até o avião". Charlie também nota as passagens bíblicas no cajado que Eko carrega. Enquanto isso, voltando ao presente, Locke ensina Michael a como usar uma arma. Michael então pede a Kate para ficar com seu turno ao computador, e ela concorda. Michael tenta utilizar o computador, que começa a funcionar sozinho. Alguém escreve "Dad?" (Pai?) na tela, pergunta se Michael esta sozinho e finalmente implora para que Michael vá ao seu encontro. O personagem então escreve que "eles estão voltando", mas antes que ele possa escrever algo, Jack aparece e fala para Michael que todos estão preocupados com Walt, e tão logo possam, vão trazê-lo de volta. Quando Jack passa por trás de Michael o diálogo desaparece do monitor. No presente, Charlie fornece a Eko instruções sobre a floresta e reclama que ele arruinou seu relacionamento com Claire, e ainda que não devia ser julgado, pois foi seu irmão quem o viciou em heroína. Charlie perde o caminho e Eko faz com que ele suba em uma árvore, contra a vontade, para se localizar. Enquanto ele está na árvore, ocorrem algumas explosões e aparece a fumaça negra que já havia aparecido em . Mr. Eko encara o monstro como John Locke havia feito, embora Charlie dissesse para ele correr. A fumaça se aproxima de Eko, que se mantém imóvel. Eko olha fixo e destemidamente para a nuvem por alguns instantes e como a câmera passa através da fumaça, é possível ouvir sons como o de computadores (Nota: quando tocado bem rápido pode se ouvir alguém dizendo "Wah Wah Wah" para gerar o som de rosnado). Existem imagens escuras que brilham na nuvem, imagens do passado de Eko: o homem em quem ele atirou, sua mão, seu irmão, a igreja e o crucifixo. Subitamente a nuvem se afasta e desaparece. Eko e Charlie encontram o paraquedas na árvore, aquele com o corpo do homem nigeriano vestido de padre que Boone e Locke encontraram em Deus Ex Machina. Eko abre a camisa do homem e não encontra o crucifixo, mas ao invés disso ele vê e toca um dente de ouro. Quando descobre que não é seu irmão ele faz uma prece e diz a Charlie que aquele homem "salvou sua vida" Eko e Charlie encontram o avião. Eko encontra outro corpo lá dentro, abre sua camisa e vê a cruz ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele conta para Charlie que aquele é seu irmão e dá uma estátua da Virgem Maria em substituição aquela que ele quebrou. Então ele põe fogo no avião e recita o Salmo 23 do Antigo Testamento: : "The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want (O Senhor é meu pastor, nada me faltará). : He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:(Ele me faz deitar em verdes pastagens) : He leadeth me beside the still waters.(Às águas do repouso me conduz) : He restoreth my soul:(Ele restaura minha alma) : He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake.(Pelos bons caminhos me conduz, para a honra do Seu Nome) : Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,(Sim, mesmo que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte) : I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;(Não temerei mal algum, pois Ele está comigo) : Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me.(Seu bastão e seu cajado me confortam) : Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies;(Ele preparou-me um banquete na presença de meus inimigos) : Thou anointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over.(Ele ungiu minha fronte com óleo; Minha taça está cheia) : Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life,(Sim, felicidade e misericórdia me acompanham todos os dias da minha vida) : and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever." (E retornarei para a Casa do Senhor para sempre) Charlie pergunta a Eko se ele é, de verdade, um padre. Eko faz uma pausa, então sorri ternamente, coloca o crucifixo no pescoço e responde: Sim, eu sou". Em uma cena panorâmica, vários sobreviventes são mostrados enquanto seguem com sua vida na ilha. Kate corta o cabelo de Sawyer, Jin apresenta Sun para Ana-Lucia e a presenteia com um peixe e Hurley ajuda Libby a construir um abrigo, ambos flertando-se com o olhar. Finalmente, Charlie pede desculpas a Claire, mas ela diz para que deixe ela e Aaron sozinhos. O episódio termina com Charlie na floresta, abrindo um local escondido para revelar que ele tem cinco estátuas da Virgem Maria. Ele coloca uma que Mr. Eko deu a ele com as outras que já tinha escondidas. Curiosidades * Embora que a frase deveria ser "o vale da sombra da morte", Charlie e Eko claramente dizem, "a sombra do vale da morte." Quando os escritores criaram essa cena, eles cometeram esse erro, mas depois de pensarem direito, acreditaram que o erro foi apropriado, já que Eko nunca foi um padre verdadeiro. * Todos os flashbacks de Eko são filmados com uma lente amarelada que dá o aspecto da cena nigeriana. * Esse episódio parece confirmar que a fumaça negra e o "monstro" são o mesmo. * Quando passada rapidamente, nós podemos escutar alguem dizendo "Wah Wah Wah" para gerar o som da fumaça. * Quando a câmera roda "Fumaça a dentro", vemos várias cenas da vida de Eko como flashes, como se a Fumaça estivesse "capturando" as imagens. Galleria * Screen Captures do episódio The 23rd Psalm * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Eko